Doing Things Yourself Ain't Always Easy
by Hobbeth
Summary: How did the Hood get Brains buried, in Desperate Intruder? A missing scene from the episode, written for a fanfic challenge on another site. Please r


_This was written in answer to a fanfic challenge on another site. It is a missing scene from television series' episode _Desperate Intruder._ It is my interpretation of how the Hood got Brains into the desert and buried up to his neck._

The Hood stood in the dimly lit trailer, looking down at Brains, who was lying on the floor, and cursed in two languages. "What's the matter with me? Is this what happens when I try to enter the mind of another genius? Why couldn't he have been a simpleton, like that niece of mine?" _Niece! She is not worthy of being called that!_ "Now I have to carry him outside, dig the hole, and put him in it myself!"

He had just used his power on the engineering genius, and instead of getting the information he wanted, the man had been rendered totally unconscious. He had known that some people were mentally impenetrable, and had an alternative plan, should his victim be one of them. But he hadn't expected his quarry to just collapse.

He sighed. Even the coolness of night wasn't cool enough, to his way of thinking. Although born and living in a tropical climate, his temple had air conditioning, and he was used to the amenities of a comfortable atmosphere. He knelt and managed to get Brains' body over his shoulder. Grunting under the weight, he got to his feet and headed outside.

Some distance away from the encampment, he stopped and dropped the body on the sand. He straightened up and looked around. Then he started cursing again. _No shovel! Why didn't I remember to bring a shovel? Because that is a task for servants, that's why. And that little twit in the trailer is also unconscious. Bah! Nothing is going right!_ He looked down at the still form and decided that his victim wouldn't be regaining consciousness anytime soon. So, after taking a few moments to determine which direction he should go, he left the man and went to remove his disguise and get what he needed.

Four hours (and a lot of cursing at the sand that kept falling back into the hole he was digging) later, he finally felt he had it deep enough to put Brains in, feet first. He got out, with difficulty, and reached for the man's feet, pulling the body toward the hole. He tipped the man in, but found that the body only went in as far as his hips.

_Damn! I didn't make the hole wide enough! And dawn will come all too soon!_ He pulled Brains out of the hole and began first to remove all the sand that had gone back in the hole, then to widen it. He was muttering even more curses as he dug. Finally he had it wider and he was able to get Brains in up to his neck. But now he had to fill the hole in around the man.

_Next time I decide to do something like this, I'm bringing a servant along to do the physical labor. This is beneath me._ He picked up the shovel once again, and pushed the sand in around the unconscious man's body. When he was done, he leaned on the shovel, panting a little, and looked down contemptuously at his handiwork. "Well, you won't be going anywhere. I must return to my base to refresh myself and meditate."

In the coolness of his trailer, he drank some tea, only to find sand in it. _Curse the gods of this land. The sand is getting into everything!_ He realized how true his thoughts were as he began to feel some discomfort in certain areas of his anatomy. It took him a while to finally feel clean all over, and even longer for his meditation to restore some measure of calmness (after he shook the sand out of the mat he sat on during his meditations).

Two hours later, he was back. As he approached the place where Brains was buried, the sun began to peek over the horizon. He looked down, to see that the wind had blown some of the sand away from his victim, and that his chest was exposed. Muttering imprecations at the gods, he trudged back to his encampment and retrieved the shovel once again. He moved the sand to cover Brains up to his neck again, then returned to his base, once more to refresh himself.

_I'm beginning to wonder if this whole thing is worth it. The gods are against me. But I will have my way. I **will** have the treasure! And no one, human or otherwise, will stop me!_

He went back to the site and waited. The temperature rose, but it was bearable, now that he was simply standing there. It was physical activity in the warmer temperatures that nearly did him in, he realized, but now what he had worked for was near. His prey's eyes had begun to open.

Xxxxxxxxx

Of course, those who have seen the episode know that the Hood failed once again to achieve his goal. Do you suppose that once he was back in his temple, he mentally kicked himself, thinking, _Why did I not simply let them find and bring up the treasure? I could have rendered them unconscious then, and stolen it. And no one would have been the wiser._

Nah. Being the Hood, he has to make elaborate plans. And there will always be serious flaws in them, enabling International Rescue to go on.


End file.
